


Shadow

by rudbeckia



Series: 221B ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Sherlock is bored on holiday. If only something interesting would happen.For the 221B prompt: grass





	Shadow

He’s almost asleep, book abandoned at the end of an outstretched arm, lulled by the distant roar of petrol mowers on the hotel lawns and nose twitching at the scent of green leaf volatiles. He’s only dimly aware that a shadow is about to fall across his supine form.

“Sherlock!”  
John shrieks his husband’s name as he sits up abruptly.  
“I’m bored,” comes the reply. “I hate being on holiday.”  
“Well, there was no need to pour your drink on me.” John dabs at his damp midriff with a corner of his beach towel. “You could have said ‘excuse me’ like normal people.”  
“There’s nothing to do.”  
“Rubbish.” John glares up at the Sherlock-shaped shadow, blocking the sun. “You could swim or build a sandcastle or—”  
“There’s nothing _interesting_ to do.” Sherlock sighs deeply.  
“It’s supposed to be relaxing,” John says, lying down again. “Disengage your brain for a while.”  
“What a dreadful idea,” Sherlock replies immediately. “Why would I want to do that?”  
John suppresses a complaint. “Well, what would you find interesting?”

It’s uncanny how Sherlock’s head turns before the sounds reach John’s ears. The petrol mower engines sputter and still. Someone’s yelling. Sherlock’s off before John can struggle to his feet and follow.

“Something interesting, John!” Sherlock is beaming. There, stained by the fresh-cut grass, lies a body.


End file.
